teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia and Peter
The relationship between Banshee Lydia Martin and Former Alpha-turned Omega Werewolf Peter Hale. The relationship between the two began in Season 1, when Peter, who had recently become an Alpha after killing his niece Laura Hale and stealing her powers, enacted his plan to get his revenge in all those involved in the Hale House Fire, which caused the deaths of most of the Hale Family and left him with full-body burns that put him in a coma for six years. Knowing that the Argent Family of Werewolf Hunters (as the family of Kate Argent, who orchestrated the fire) would be attempting to kill him, along with his nephew Derek Hale (who sought revenge for the death of his sister), Peter created a plan to ensure that his death would not be permanent if it ultimately occurred. He put his plan into action on the night of the Winter Formal, when he found Lydia wandering out onto the lacrosse field at the high school, where she was looking for her ex-boyfriend Jackson Whittemore. Seeing an opportunity, Peter viciously attacked and bit Lydia before she was found by Stiles Stilinski and Jackson himself, the latter of whom got Lydia to the hospital, where her claw gashes and bite wounds were treated. At first, all those who were "in the know" about the supernatural believed Lydia was turning into a Werewolf, but in time, it was revealed that Lydia neither died from the bite nor healed and turned as one who survived would normally do. However, for the majority of Season 2, Lydia was plagued with hallucinations about Peter, both of him as a teenager and as an adult. It was soon revealed that Peter's attack somehow connected his spirit to Lydia, allowing him to manipulate her in preparation to bring him back from the dead. His plan culminated on Lydia's birthday, where he threatened to kill all of Lydia's loved ones if she didn't cooperate. As he wanted, she poisoned her entire party with Wolfsbane to distract them so she could sneak away, poison Derek Hale with the same herb, and then drag him to the Hale House ruins. There, she used the power of the full moon (specifically the full moon in March, which is also known as the "Worm Moon," a symbol of rebirth as winter turns to spring) to resurrect him, along with a blood sacrifice from Derek. After his resurrection, Peter's spirit no longer plagued Lydia, giving her the opportunity to take the time to make sense of everything that had been happening to her over the past months. Peter himself became more concerned with recovering his lost strength, winning back Derek's trust, and helping the Beacon Hills Werewolves figure out how to stop Gerard Argent and the Kanima, Jackson Whittemore, under his control, and as a result, Lydia and Peter did not have any interaction with each other for some time. It wasn't until the end of the first half of Season 3, when the packs were trying to find a way to save Cora Hale's life and stop both the Alpha Pack and the Darach Jennifer Blake that Lydia and Peter had their first reunion, which was understandably chilly. With Lydia's supernatural identity as a Banshee finally revealed, Lydia provided Peter, Derek, and Cora with insight as to how the confrontation with their enemies could possibly end. In the second half of the season, Lydia and Peter had more interaction, with Peter helping Lydia learn to control her new powers, albeit with ulterior motives-- he wanted Lydia to use her powers to help him learn what memories had been stolen from him by his older sister Talia Hale using the Alpha memory manipulation ritual. Peter also offered her his assistance in helping save Stiles Stilinski from his possession by the Nogitsune in exchange for the identity of his daughter Malia Tate, as his memories of her existence had been what was stolen from him by Talia. The two maintained a tentative alliance throughout Season 4, to the point where Peter, knowing he could not turn Lydia against Scott but also not wanting to harm her, had one of Kate Argent's Berserkers hold her hostage so she could not interfere in Peter's plan to steal Scott's True Alpha status. Though Peter was not successful in this plan, he ultimately became a McCall Pack ally after his escape from Eichen House and the Wild Hunt despite his attempt against Scott's life. Lydia and Peter continue to be allies to this day. Lydia and Peter are often known as Pydia by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Restraint, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, In Alpha Pact, |-|Season 3B= In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In De-Void, In Insatiable, |-|Season 4= In Perishable, In Monstrous, |-|Season 6A= In Riders on the Storm, |-|Season 6B= In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Lydia is the second and last person Peter bit as an Alpha after Scott McCall. *Peter, a scholar with regards to supernatural lore, was helpful in assisting Lydia in learning about her Banshee powers. *Lydia's mother, Natalie Martin, is the second pack mom Peter has attempted to date after Melissa McCall, Scott McCall's mother. *Peter maintains that, throughout the entire time that he has known Lydia, he has never lied to her, and he is the one who truly exposed Lydia to the supernatural world. Gallery Peter-attacking-Lydia-111.gif|Formality Pydia hallucination 203.gif|Ice Pick 16 lydia peter.png|Abomination Pydia-peter-and-lydia-tw-33374009-245-200.gif|Venomous Lydia-Peter-Season-2.gif|Frenemy Lydia-peter-teen-wolf-season-2.jpg|Restraint Lydia-mtv-peter-season-3-Favim.com-3171438.jpg|Alpha Pact Peter-lydia-scene.jpg|Letharia Vulpina Peter-calling-for-lydia-319.gif|Letharia Vulpina Peter-lydia-devoid-scene.jpg|De-Void 6d0884ab06de49870e723c6526b7f577fecc2d06 hq.gif|De-Void Lydia-Peter-322.gif|De-Void Pydia.gif|De-Void Ian-Bohen-Holland-Roden-Peter-Lydia-clinic-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-19-Broken-Glass.jpg|Broken Glass Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Needs Help